How to Stave off Boredom
by MegaShipper
Summary: Jeremy is having an off day. Caroline shows up in desperate need of entertainment. How will the two of them stave off the boredom together? Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters or concepts affiliated with it.


Washing dishes was probably Jeremy's least favorite thing to do in the whole universe. He couldn't help but scowl at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink that he had hardly even put a dent in. It was his turn to wash the dishes, and normally he might be able to convince Elena to at least help him out, but she was over at the Salvatore's with Damon, doing things Jeremy really didn't need to know about. So, he was stuck with dish duty. He thought about just blowing it off, but the dishes had been sitting there for over a week and he was pretty sure some of them were beginning to come to life.

When he started in on a particularly disgusting bowl of what he thought was cereal but could've also been clam chowder, he heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" he called.

"It's me," came Caroline's voice. "Open the door."

Sighing, Jeremy ran his soapy hands through a rag and opened the door to see the blonde girl standing there impatiently.

"Is Elena here?" she asked.

"No, she is at Damon's house."

"What is she doing there?" she demanded. In answer, Jeremy just raised an eyebrow. "Oh," Caroline said. "Right. Well do you know when she'll be back?"

"I kinda refrained from asking questions. What do you need her for?"

"Entertainment," she answered.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm bored," Caroline elaborated, marching past him into the kitchen.

"Please come in," he muttered. Caroline walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch, looking very at home. "You know I didn't exactly invite you in."

"I've already been invited in before, remember?" she pointed out. "It only takes once."

He had been referring to common courtesy rather than vampiric restrictions, but he chose to let it go and went back to his dishes.

"Oh my god," Caroline said, eying the plate Jeremy had just started scrubbing. "What the hell is that?"

"Spinach," he responded, but then upon closer examination he said, "Or it could be cornbread. Or possibly ground beef…"

Caroline made a face that accurately conveyed Jeremy's feelings towards these dishes.

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

_Says the girl who has torn open a human jugular with her teeth,_ he thought, but decided it best if that remained unsaid.

Caroline got herself up from the couch and started grumpily pacing the room. She drummed her fingers along the countertop, tapped her foot on the wall, and eventually let out a very dramatic sigh.

"God I'm so bored," she groaned.

Jeremy really didn't feel like indulging the girl's constant need for attention, but ignoring her didn't seem like the best strategy for getting her out of his house. "Well why don't you go hang out with Bonnie?"

"She's out of town visiting her mom."

"Matt?" he suggested.

"Work."

"Tyler?"

"Pass," she said. "I'd rather stick around here and watch you wrestle with those toxic dishes than go hang out with my ex-boyfriend."

This time it was Jeremy's turn to sigh in exasperation. "Well Caroline, I don't really know what to tell you. As you can see Elena isn't here, so there's not really much I can do for you."

"Wow," she said, making her way over to him. "What's got you in such a mood?"

"Oh I don't know Caroline, maybe it's something to do with the fact that my sister skipped out on dish duty to go and screw around with her psychopath of a boyfriend and now I'm stuck trying to disinfect this nuclear waste dump and I'm a little bored myself."

"Well you can't get mad at Elena," she said. "It's not like you have much of a social life to begin with."

"Hey," he said, finally looking up from his dishes. "Believe it or not, I actually do have better things to do than scrub week-old cream-of-chicken soup off of this bowl."

"Really?" she asked. "Like what?"

He stopped to think for a second, scanning the room for some hint of what he might have actually been doing. "I could've…played video games!"

"Ooh," she said sarcastically. "Riveting."

"At least I know how to entertain myself," Jeremy shot back. "I didn't have to go all over town looking for someone to numb the boredom."

Caroline brought a hand to her mouth in mock-offense. "Oh, I'm wounded. At least I have friends to go to. I don't have to rely on-" she went over to the coffee table and picked up a game at random. "'Death Con Alpha: The Final Strike' to have fun."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," he said, leaving the sink to join her by the table.

"Please," she said, tossing it back onto the pile of games that had been calling to Jeremy all afternoon. "It's just a stupid game."

"Oh really?" he asked with eyebrow raised. "Well how about you put up or shut up?" He picked up the game and pulled out the disk, putting it into the slot in the X-Box. Playing video games with Caroline Forbes wasn't his ideal afternoon, but if it would provide a distraction from those wretched dishes, he'd take it.

"You've got to be kidding," Caroline said, shaking her head yet smiling slightly.

"What have you got to lose?" he asked, picking up two controllers and handing the second over to her. "We're both bored. Maybe we can entertain each other."

She looked at him suspiciously for just a second before snatching the controller. They sat down on the couch and Jeremy hit play. A violent looking logo flashed across the screen and the game started up.

"Wait, so which one is to move?" Caroline asked.

"The joystick," he responded.

"The what?!" she asked, looking at the controller as if it were some form of alien technology from the planet Dorkatron. He tried to explain the rules to her, but she quickly grew frustrated when all she could figure out how to do was throw a grenade…right at her own feet. After she blew herself up for the fifth time, she threw the controller down on the couch in frustration and stormed into the kitchen. "This is the dumbest game I have ever seen."

"Says the girl who just set the record for sucking at a video game," he said, pausing the game and following her into the kitchen. "Told you it wasn't so easy."

"Who wants to play video games anyway?" she asked. "There's got to be something else to do around here."

"You could…help me with the dishes," Jeremy suggested.

"I'd rather take a walk through a sunny meadow without my daylight ring."

"We could play a different game. Maybe a simpler one?"

"No!" she insisted.

"Well what do _you_ want to do Caroline, huh? What do _you_ suggest we do to stave off this excruciating boredom?"

She said nothing, just running her hands through her hair in frustration. When she looked at him again, there was something about the way her tousled hair, the look in her eyes, the frustration on her face, that was kind of…kind of sexy. He kicked himself for thinking it but Caroline actually was kind of sexy. Her hair, her milky white skin, and that body…

When his eyes came back to hers, he noticed that she was eyeing him somewhat…well, hungrily. And not in the vampire, 'I'm-about-to-eat-you-no-literally-eat-you' kind of way.

Their eyes locked and something passed between them. The next thing Jeremy knew, Caroline was practically on top of him. She threw herself around his neck and they kissed, lips sliding against each other's with passion and rage. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, feeling the contours of her body pressed against his tight chest. He kissed her hotly and with a passion he didn't know he actually had. He tongue slithered into his mouth and he was shocked at how could it felt. Her tongue was so nimble and she tasted like cherries and peppermint. He wrapped his tongue in hers, savoring the taste of her mouth on his.

She raised a leg to wrap around his waist and he grabbed it with his free hand, sliding it up and down the exposed skin.

She pulled back for just a second, and for a moment he was worried she wanted to stop, but it was quite the opposite. She pulled back just long enough to pull off the tank top she was wearing, revealing her hot pink bra underneath. Jeremy's eyes grazed her hungrily before her mouth was inside of his once more. He grabbed her hips, and pushed her against the countertop. She hopped up onto the ledge and proceeded to kiss him. Her hands ran up and down his sides until they found the edges of his T-shirt. He helped her pull it off so that he was now shirtless, and she ran her fingers all over his bare chest. He dipped his head into the nape of her neck and placed a fiery trail of kisses down her collarbone. Her skin was so smooth and supple and sweet under his mouth.

He kissed her throat and continued downward until he reached the bra. He placed a tender kiss at the top of her breast, gently grazing the skin with his lips. He felt a shiver go through her as his hands fingered her bra clasp. Her hands were now on his shoulders, sending sparks through his skin where she touched him. He undid the clasp on her bra and did away with it, kissing the valley between her breasts. A moan escaped her mouth as he captured one nipple between his teeth and sucked at it until it was hard enough to cut a diamond. Then he kissed the erect nipple as if to sign off on his handy work before sucking at the other one. Caroline moaned and gasped the whole time, especially when he bravely took a quip nip at her teet. She let out a squeal at first, but it quickly turned into a scream of satisfaction. Once both nipples were rock hard, he placed a gentle kiss on the underside of her breast. Then he kissed it again, harder.

"Oh god, Jeremy," she moaned. "Jeremy!"

Still nuzzling her breasts, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. With a sweep of his arm he cleared it and laid her down on top. He climbed up so he was positioned above her then continued to kiss her lips, this time taking extra care to make good use of his tongue. Once their lips parted, he kissed her chest and moved down to kiss her stomach, then her waist, then he carefully unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off. Underneath she wore matching hot pink underpants. He fingered the edge of them, teasing her. She moaned and pulled him close to her. He carefully slid the underwear off, then proceeded to take his own pants off.

He placed several fiery kisses around her nether regions, dipping his tongue into her soft spot, drawing satisfaction from her moaning. He soon moved back up to her mouth. He kissed her as their hips danced closer and closer together until finally he entered her. They both let out shouts as he bucked her, over and over again, each thrust sending waves of ecstasy through them.

_This,_ Jeremy thought._ Is certainly not boring._


End file.
